1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal display apparatuses have been used as a TV receiver and a PC display apparatus. The liquid crystal display apparatuses can have a flat panel, can save the space and power, and thus are widely used.
When pursuit of a moving object (viewing of tracking a moving object with a line of sight on a moving image display) is performed on a hold type display apparatus typified by a liquid crystal display apparatus, a motion blur corresponding to the light output period in the liquid crystal display apparatus is observed.
As a technique for reducing the motion blur, there is proposed a method of performing an impulse display by flickering the backlight of a liquid crystal display apparatus to perform a black display within one frame period.
In patent literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-183622), a light emitter is arranged to increase the intensity of light irradiating a pixel in synchronism with scanning of a liquid crystal display panel by increasing the intensity of light irradiating the pixel after scanning, and then decrease the light intensity, or to irradiate the pixel with light and then stop the emission. The method in patent literature 1 can reduce a motion blur.
The method of flickering the backlight in synchronism with scanning of the liquid crystal panel can reduce a motion blur by shortening the lighting period of the backlight and shortening the black display period within one frame period. However, the flicker is visually recognized.